Swan Queen Prompts
by lesbianingsince99
Summary: Just some Swan Queen prompts from Tumblr.
1. Wedding

**_I have this one it could be longer or short but you can just write the parts you want or change. Emma didn't recover her memories, but still goes to SB and meets Regina and the others who also don't have their memories. Swan Queen happens and they get their memories on theirwedding day when it's time to kiss the bride_**

**I this would have been great for a multi chap fic but tonight I just wanted to do something small, plus I already have a multi chap fic that I'm trying to update as much as possible so this is a bit sloppy, trying to make it short enough to write in on hour and all.**

* * *

Emma's apartment caught fire in Boston. The place was completely destroyed. Emma and Henry would need to buy new clothes, new beds, new everything.

"What do you think, kid? This seems like a sign for a fresh start." Emma had her hands on the steering wheel with Henry in the passenger seat next to her.

"Yeah, seems like a good plan." Henry shrugged. He didn't really care where they went as long as he and his mom were happy.

"You know, I heard of this awesome place called Story Brooke. I think you'll really like it there."

"Sounds interesting. We should check it out." His attention was drawn to playing Pokemon Yellow, it was one of his favorite games that wasn't an MMORPG.

* * *

Henry really like the place called Story Brooke. They ended up moving an apartment there. It was peaceful in Story Brooke, there wasn't much going on, but it was nice. It was almost like it was the same old day on repeat. Emma didn't know why she found herself attracted to this boring place so much, there was just something about it, something so comforting.

Emma and Henry sat at the kitchen table, Henry talking about how he just caught all 151 pokemon and how his race won the epic battle in Aion. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello, my name is Mary Margaret." A raven haired woman stood in the doorway with a charming looking man. "My husband, David, and I live right down the hall."

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you." Emma held out her hand to shake Mary Margaret's, then David's.

"We wanted to know if you would like to come with us for breakfast. Maybe we could get to know each other a little bit."

"Oh, that's nice of you, but I have my kid." Emma explained.

"He can come too." David spoke up. The couple seemed very eager to get to know her over breakfast. What could be the harm?

"Okay, sure. Where are we eating?" Emma asked, her stomach already growling at the thought of food.

"Granny's Diner, it's the best place in town." Mary Margaret answered.

When Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, and David got into the diner they started with small talk. Emma wasn't sure how she felt about the couple, but she was quickly warming up to them.

A strikingly beautiful woman walked through the front door of the diner. Emma couldn't help but stare. "That's the mayor." David whispered.

"What's her name?"

"Regina." Mary Margaret responded. "Don't stare at her, you'll anger her."

"Sorry." Emma quickly looked away from the mayor.

They kept talking for a while until the waitress, who introduced herself as Ruby, came with a hot cocoa. "Looks like the mayor has a little crush on you." Ruby placed the hot cocoa next to Emma.

"I'll be right back." Emma got to approach the mayor. Emma sat down in the stool next to the mayor. "So, your name is Regina, is that right?"

"Yes, that is my name, but I am usually referred to as Madam Mayor." Regina smiled. "I see you got my gift."

"Yeah, very thoughtful of you. How did you know to put cinnamon?"

"I've always had this fantasy that if I were to ever have a child, they would like their hot cocoa with cinnamon. It would be a genetic thing from the other parent." She chuckled. "It's silly, really."

"No, I think that's sweet." The corners of the blonde's mouth were starting to rise.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Regina asked.

"Emma, Emma Swan."

* * *

Regina was taking Emma out tonight for their one year anniversary. _Had it really been a whole year? _Emma thought. It had gone by so fast, it felt like just yesterday she was just given the chocolate drink from her admirer.

"Good evening, dear." Regina hugged her girlfriend of twelve months.

"Hey, babe." Emma kissed Regina on the cheek before sitting down at the table. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

The dinner they ate was fantastic, Emma always loved when Regina took her out, she always knew the best places to eat. "How is Henry?" Regina asked.

"He's doing great, he can't stop talking about you. He really looks up to you, you know." Regina was grinning ear to ear when she heard those words.

"Do you think Henry would ever accept me as his step-mother?" Regina suggested.

"Of course he would, the kid freakin' loves you." It was true, Henry always wanted to spend time with Regina and Emma together as a family. Emma stopped for a second. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She raised a brow.

"Maybe…" Regina slid a small box across the table. "I would have planned this more romantically, but it seems you guessed it before I could say it." Emma opened the small box to find an emerald ring inside. "I know it's not a diamond, but I always thought of you as more of an emerald sort of girl."

Emma smiled. "Yes."

* * *

"You may kiss the bride." The minister announced. The two womens' lips locked gently as a pulse of energy went through the air.

"Emma!" Regina gasped. They all remembered.


	2. Tinkerbell is at it Again

_Prompt: When Tink uses the dust to find Regina's true love she accidentally sends Regina to Emma's apartment in Boston. They fall in love but Rumple or Blue finds a way to bring Regina back to EF and to her destiny as the EQ. They meet again like they did in the show._

_Wow, this is another one that would be really good as a multi chap fic and will be difficult to make into a one-shot, but here I go. _

Regina sat alone at her desk, trapped in this wretched castle with nothing to do but mourn over Daniel. She stood up to walk over to the balcony. Should she jump? She shook her head at the thought. Suicide wasn't the answer. She leaned against the railing, looking down at the courtyard.

There was a snap. In seconds Regina was falling to her death. She screamed as she fell, but something caught her. She was floating, floating above the ground that would have been her death bed.

"Wha-" Regina stuttered. She was set down gently. A green fairy descended in front of her.

"My name is Tinkerbell." The blonde fairy introduced herself with a small bow.

"Hello, Tinkerbell. Why did you save me?" Regina asked, truly curious.

"To give you a second chance." Tinkerbell explained. "To give you a second chance at happiness."

"That's impossible, my only chance at happiness was killed, killed by Snow White." Regina almost spat the young girl's name.

"Well, you haven't met your true love yet."

"My true love?"

"Yes, your true love." There was a long pause. "Wanna fly?" The fairy asked.

"Fly? How do I do that?" Regina questioned. She wasn't sure if she could trust Tinkerbell or not.

"With pixie dust, of course." Tinkerbell giggled. This wasn't Tinkerbell's pixie dust though, this was the blue fairy' pixie dust. It was stolen, stolen by Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell wanted to prove herself, prove she could change Regina's destiny. With the Dark One as her teacher, it would be difficult to make her stay good. Tinkerbell was determined to keep that in Regina, to keep the good in her.

"Well, I guess, if you can really help me find my true love." That was enough for Tinkerbell, the fairy threw a small amount of dust on the brunette Queen. Regina started to float in the air, she was flying.

Once they were high enough in the air, Tinkerbell spoke. "Watch this." She threw the green dust into the air.

Everything started to spin. "What's happening?" Regina exclaimed.

"I think we may be transporting to a different realm." Tinkerbell had to yell as the wind picked up, making it difficult to hear.

"Where are we going?"

"To find your true love."

The wind stirred like a tornado. Soon the scenery went from a blur to a strange land full of tall buildings and strange vehicles. They landed in a back alley way. Regina's clothes had changed from her night gown to a purple t-shirt and blue jeans, her hair pulled up into a pony-tail with her bangs free.

The green dust lead to a blonde girl with glasses who seemed to be breaking into one of the strange yellow vehicles. "Go get her." Tinkerbell said.

Regina anxiously approached the young woman slowly. "Excuse me." Regina called out.

The girl whipped around to look at the brunette. "Shit!" She exclaimed. She quickly got into the car, jammed a screwdriver into the key slot, then took off. The fairy dust followed.

"We have to go after her!" Tinkerbell yelled as she started running after the car. Regina was hesitant to follow, but she did.

_This isn't going to turn out well. _Regina thought to herself as they bolted after the car. They lost her, the pixie dust and yellow bug were nowhere to be found.

Tinkerbell reached into her pouch to pull out more pixie dust. "Don't, maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"What do you mean? She's your true love!"

"I know, but you saw how she left. She doesn't want to see me. She probably already knows I'm her true love but doesn't want to be in love."

"There must be an explanation, maybe she mistook you for someone else." Tinkerbell suggested. Regina shook her head. "Hey," Tinkerbell spoke softly. "We'll find her, we'll find your happy ending."

"I'm afraid my happy ending won't be found today." Regina sighed.

"Sure it will, you just need to keep faith." The blonde fairy comforted. "Let's go get something to eat then we'll go search for her later, okay?" Regina nodded.

* * *

Regina was stuffed, the mundane restaurant was simply amazing, she could get used to it here. They couldn't pay for the check, however, so they ended up dining and ditching.

"Shall we?" Tinkerbell asked. Regina just nodded in response. With a flick of her wrist, Tink threw a small amount of dust into the air. They quickly followed it to a large building with many windows and doors. The dust stopped at a door with the numbers _228. _Regina hesitated to knock on the door.

"Look, I can give you the rent next Monday." The feminine voice called from inside.

"We're not here to collect your rent." Tinkerbell replied. Tink had visited this land a few times before and knew how some things worked, such as there is no magic.

The door flung open. "Then what do you-" She stopped as she recognized Regina as the woman from before. "Please don't call the cops, I can explain myself." The girl begged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Wait, then, who are you?" Emma looked up and down at the darker haired female. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Regina put out her hand. "My name is Regina."

The girl with glasses shook her hand. "Emma." Emma nodded her head. "Why don't you come in."

"So… What do you want to talk to me about?" Emma asked as she invited Regina and Tinkerbell inside.

Regina panicked, she wasn't just going to tell this woman that she was her true love. What would she tell her?

"She, uh, wanted to, uh, ask if she could, um, move in with you! Like, uh, uh, a roommate!" Tinkerbell bluffed, she seemed quite proud of herself for coming up with that one. "Yeah, you seemed to have troubles paying your rent so we wanted to know if you'd allow Regina to be your roommate?"

"Why did you try to chase me down in that alley? You two undercover cops or something?" Emma questioned, she knew something was off about this but it wasn't negative, something in her gut was telling her to trust the girl but her common sense was knocking her gut out of the picture.

"No, we were on our way to meet you, but then we saw you in that alley and thought we would just talk to you there since we would beat you to your apartment anyways." Another fib.

Emma looked suspiciously at the two women. "Alright, what do you do for a living?"

"She's a waitress." Tinkerbell replied.

"I think she can answer herself from now on." Emma snapped. "So, you're a waitress, huh? Where do you work at?" She quizzed.

"Um…" Regina thought of the last place that she and Tinkerbell went to eat. "I just lost my job, actually. I'm searching for a new one."

"Oh really?" Emma cocked her head to the left. "I know just the job for you."

* * *

Emma and Regina had been living together for a month and Regina had no doubt in her mind that Emma was her true love, that they were soulmates. Everything was perfect about Emma, her hair, her figure, the way she talked. Now, she just needed to woo the girl without coming on too strong.

"Hey, uh, would you like to go on a date?" Regina asked Emma, Tinkerbell taught Regina all she needed to know to fit in normally in this new realm.

"Are you asking me out?" Emma arched a brow playfully.

Regina's cheeks flushed a light pink. "Maybe."

"Well then, yes, I would love to go on a date with you." Emma chuckled.

* * *

Regina lay underneath Emma's arm as they slept soundly. They had been dating for three months now and have gotten quite far in their relationship. Their relationship was magical, like nothing Regina had ever felt before. There was a voice calling Regina's name. "Regina… Regina…" The voice cooed, slowly waking the brunette.

"Emma?" She moaned.

"I'm afraid not."

Regina opened her eyes to see the Blue Fairy floating above herself. "What- What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly not happy to see the fairy.

"I'm here to take you back to the Enchanted Forest."

"No!" Regina exclaimed. "I can't go back, I can't. I love it here, I love it with Emma."

"You have a destiny to fulfill. I'm sorry." The Blue Fairy tossed a blue dust at Regina. The room started to spin.

"You can't do this! I am happy!" Regina screamed. Before she even noticed it, she was in her bed in the king's castle. "No…" She sobbed. "I was happy." She choked. "I was happy..." She was left alone, no one to snuggle her to bed, no one to kiss her to sleep, she was all alone, left to wallow in her sorrows.


	3. Adopting Henry

_Prompt: Emma and Regina visit the Storybrooke orphangae on official town business and meet the cutest little 5yr old who they fall in love with__. _

_Okay, AU where Regina didn't adopt Henry yet and Emma got to Storybrooke some other way._

Emma walked into Storybrooke orphanage wearing her red leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. She walked up to the front desk. "You got a runaway?" She asked.

The woman at the desk respond with, "Yes, glad you're here. He's been missing for two days. I'm starting to get worried about the little guy."

"I need something to recognize him by." Emma was starting to scare herself. What if he got abducted? What if he's dead? Thoughts were racing through her head before she could even see a picture of the kid, before she even knew the kid's name.

"Of course." The woman reached into a file to pull out a small portrait picture of a cute little boy. "He's only five years old and his name is Henry. He just disappeared when we went to pick him up from his kindergarten class."

"Don't worry, I'll find him." The sheriff promised as she tucked the picture away into the hidden pocket of her leather jacket.

Emma headed towards the front door to collide into the Mayor. "Sheriff Swan!" Regina snapped.

"I apologize, Madam Mayor. I would stay and beg for your forgiveness but I have an emergency to get to." Emma sassed.

"Wait, what emergency?" Regina asked. "Is Henry involved?"

"Yeah, a kid named Henry went missing. Why? You know him?" Regina dropped her purse, her mouth practically hitting the floor. "Are… You okay?"

"Uh, I was going to adopt Henry today. I don't know why I wasn't notified." Regina stuttered, looking as if she were about to cry.

Emma was shocked. Did the ruthless mayor of this town really want a kid? Did this mean she was lonely? Her mind started racing with questions on why Regina would ever want to adopt a child. Regina seemed like the last person in this town that should be a mother. Maybe there was something about the mayor that Emma didn't know, maybe she _did_ have a soft spot for kids. "You planned on adopting?" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, I don't what the problem is with that?" Regina arched a brow. "I assure you I am fit to be a mother, no matter what anyone else says." She defended.

Now it was starting to make sense, maybe Henry ran away because he didn't want to be adopted. Maybe he liked it in the orphanage, no matter how strange that sounded. Emma was hit with an idea. "Maybe if you came and helped me search for him I wouldn't be so against it."

Regina's eyes popped out. "You want _me _to help _you_? Are you sure about this?"

"Well, as I see it, I'm actually helping you, but if you don't want to help that's fine." Emma walked around Regina and headed for the door.

"Wait." Regina spoke. Emma stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'd happily tag along if it means getting Henry back safely."

Emma was struck with surprise again, did this woman really care for the boy? Did she really want to help? "Alright, well, come on." Emma motioned her arm for Regina to follow.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as they drove in the car.

"Well, I'm going to question his kindergarten teacher first." Emma answered.

Regina nodded her head. There was a moment silence, until Regina broke it. "So… Do you search for orphans often?"

"Yep, it's what I'm best at actually. I used to be an 'orphan'," Emma lifted her hand from the steering wheel to use air quotes, "so I know where they usually hide, what their plans are, and so one."

"You were?" Regina had a puzzled expression on her face. Had the sheriff really been an orphan?

"Yep, until I was sixteen. I feel bad though, I hated being a foster child, but I gave up a kid for adoption five years ago. I regret it everyday. At the time I was in prison, I believed I would turn out homeless, maybe have a small apartment and be starving. I knew I couldn't have a kid, so I gave him up. If I knew I was going to be a sheriff and have this great life, I would have kept him, but I didn't. I'll never forgive myself for doing such a thing." Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Regina apologized, she was starting to warm up to the sheriff on their little search. "I'm sure you had your reasons for giving up that child." There was another long pause of silence. "You don't think Henry could be that boy you gave up… Do you?"

"Of course not, there's tons of kids in the system." Emma shook her head.

They pulled into the parking lot of the school. Emma got out first to open the Mayor's door for her. The two women walked into the kindergarten classroom to see two dozen little munchkins asleep on the floor. A small woman came to the two others. "May I help you?" She seemed to be the teacher of the small people.

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan, the sheriff." She reached out her hand to shake the teacher's. "We have a missing child down at the orphanage, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions.

"Why yes, of course. My name's Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret made way for the two women to exit to another room.

Emma sat down at one of the small tables used for lunchtime, Regina sat next to her. "Do you have any idea where a kid named Henry might be?" Emma questioned.

"Henry? Yes, he's right in the other room asleep with the rest of my students."

"He is? Then, why was he not here when the orphanage lady came to pick him up?" Emma exclaimed.

Mary Margaret shushed her. "You'll wake them." She whispered. "He was talking all day about how he got to have a sleepover with his friend yesterday. Maybe the mom just assumed it would be alright?"

"That's _awfully _strange."

"If I had any idea he was filed as missing I would have called immediately to tell them where he was."

"Miss Margaret?" An adorable little boy with bed head came into the room. "I woke up, now I can't go back to seep." He rubbed his tired eye. Regina almost melted in her seat at how cute he was. Guess Regina really does have a soft-spot for children.

"Sleep." His teacher corrected. "And that''s okay, Henry. These two nice ladies are going to take you home."

Henry looked up at the blonde and brunette and started to grin from ear to ear. "Otay!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait! Imma get adoppid!" He almost start squealing from excitement.

"You sure are, little man." Emma patted Regina's shoulder. "And this lady is going to be your mother."

"Mom!" Henry screamed out of joy. He was jumping up and down, he was so happy.

Mary Margaret smiled at the news, she was happy to see Henry finally get adopted. "Yes, she'll be your mom, but you need to keep your voice down or else you'll wake up the others. Okay, Henry?"

Henry nodded. Emma looked at Regina to see she looked so proudly at him as if he were already hers.

_I'm gonna stop there, might continue to add some SQ happenings later, but I probably won't_


	4. Runaway Dog

_Prompt: Archie asks Emma to watch Pongo for the day and during one of their walks he takes off. Of course, he runs straight to Regina/Regina's house/Regina's office/idec. Swan Queen/Pongo fluff!_

_Oh god, I suck at fluff, but I'll give it a go!_

"I am eternally grateful for you taking care of Pongo while I'm away, I can't miss this opportunity. If there are any issues, call me." Archie thanked Emma.

"No problem, Archie." Emma replied as she patted Pongo on the head. "I would have had Henry watch him, but he's on that big three day field trip at school."

"Too bad, I know how much Henry loves him."

"Yeah, next time he'll get to hang out with him."

"Well, thanks again." Archie said as he walked out the door.

"Any time." Emma shut the door behind Archie as he made his way out of the apartment.

Emma walked over to her couch where Pongo made his way to sit next to her. "Hey dog, what's up?" Pongo just stared at her. "Want to go for a walk?" Emma asked with a bit of enthusiasm, Pongo's tail started to wag. "I'll take that as a yes!" Emma jumped up from the couch. She stepped over to the kitchen counter where she left the dog leash that Archie had given her.

* * *

They were walking in the Mayor's neighborhood when Pongo took off. Emma didn't have enough time to tighten her grip on the leash and Pongo went sprinting. "Pongo! Come back!" Emma called as she raced after the spotted dog. She followed him to the Mayor's front lawn. "Oh no…" Emma groaned.

Emma didn't even get a chance approach Pongo before Regina burst through her door. "What is that creature doing on my lawn?" Regina spat.

"Sorry Regina, I was walking Pongo and then he just dashed off." Emma explained.

"Well lucky for you, if Henry didn't love that dog so much I would call animal control." When Pongo heard Regina's voice for the second time he ran right to her. In seconds Regina was on the ground with the dog on top of her, covering her face in slobber. "Get off me, mutt!" Regina demanded.

Emma laughed. "Looks like he likes you!" She cheered.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Regina said as she tried to get up but only to be knocked down by Pongo again.

Emma rushed over to grab Pongo by the leash. "Pongo. Bad." She pulled the dalmatian from the Mayor. She offered a hand to Regina. Regina accepted the offer of help. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Emma scanned Regina's body for wounds to find a large cut in her left arm. "You're bleeding."

Emma tried to touch the wounded arm but Regina backed away. "I said I'm fine." Regina snapped.

"You sure? That's a pretty nasty cut you got there. Here, let me tend to it." Emma lead Regina back into the house.

"Fine." Regina grumbled. Pongo followed the two women.

Emma set Regina on the couch. "Where do you keep your first-aid kit?"

"Bathroom, under the sink." The brunette responded. Emma left to retrieve the first-aid kit. Pongo stayed by Regina's side. Regina wasn't really upset about what happened, she used to love animals when she was younger, especially horses, but dogs were great too. Regina pet the dalmatian until Emma came back, she resumed the furious look on her face.

"I can take care of myself you know."

"Yes, but this is my fault. Let me take care of it, okay?"

"Okay." Regina smiled , but only when Emma wasn't looking of course.


	5. She's Your (Adopted) Mother

_Emma basically says 'fuck it' brings Henry over to Regina's goes something like 'this is your other mom, she raised you for ten years, then you were cursed to forget' and he just shrugs and believes it before questioning their relationship which reveals their feelings for one another._

"Where are we going, ma?" Henry asked innocently as they drove in the yellow bug that had always been a part of Henry's life, or at least, according to his memories.

"To the mayor's." Emma said, her hands clenching the steering wheel. Emma was furious with her parents, telling her not to let Regina back into Henry's life, telling her that Regina wasn't fit to be a mother. Regina was the only mother in this damn town that stood by her kid's side no matter what, she always did what she thought would be best for him her feelings aside.

"What's going on? Why are you so angry?" Henry started to freak a little, he only saw his mother like this, when she was really angry. He knew something big was about to happen.

"Don't worry, Henry. Everything will make sense in a little while." She turned her head to meet her son's gaze. "I'm not here on a case, Henry."

"Then why are we here?" Henry was beyond confused. Why was his mother so upset? Had he done something wrong? Why would she lie to him? Why were they going to the mayor's house? What did the mayor ever do? He wanted to start spilling questions like pouring an entire gallon of milk into a small cup, but it was best just to ask one question at a time in this situation.

"You'll see." She spoke as they pulled up next to the mayor's house. They both stepped out of the car, Emma angrily stomped to the mayor's door as Henry lightly followed behind her. Emma tried to calm herself by taking in her breaths slow and steady. She stood up straight before she knocked on the door to the large house.

"Emma?" Regina answered. "Do you need me to watch Henry?"

"No, we need to talk." Emma turned her head to Henry. "All three of us."

"Well, do come in." Regina shuffled her body out of the doorway to make way for the two other bodies to come into her house. Emma's demand was alarming. Did she do something wrong? Was Henry catching on? Did she accidentally say something while they were getting ice cream?

"Sit down, both of you." Emma commanded, they obeyed and both sat on the living room couch.

"What's going on?" Henry asked again.

"Henry, this is your adopted mother." Emma declared with a gesture towards Regina. "The memories you have are lies." They both sat there with their mouths gaping, Regina's from shock that Emma would actually tell Henry he was his mother like that, Henry's from pure disbelief. Emma continued to tell the great story of Henry's old life. She finished with, "So Henry, this woman, this amazing woman, took you and raised you here in Storybrooke. She's your mother. Your first mother."

"Phew, for a second I thought you were telling me that you're putting me up for adoption." Henry chuckled.

"You mean, you believe her?" Regina was astonished.

"Yeah, I knew there was something going on, but I'm pretty sure you're leaving something out." Henry responded.

"What's that?" Emma questioned.

"That, you know, you guys are in love? It's pretty obvious, and I'm fine with it. I don't know why you were keeping it from me."

"Excuse me?" Regina's cheeks turned to a deep crimson. She did have feelings for the blonde, but she didn't think it was that obvious.

"Yeah, I can tell the way you two look at each other." Henry nodded.

Regina and Emma just looked at each other with small smiles revealing what the two women really felt for one another.


	6. A Night in the Apartment

_Emma has sent Henry over to a friends house for a sleepover. After Henry is picked by his friend's mother, there is a knock on the door. She opens the door to find Regina there with a movie in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. :)_

Emma relaxed on the couch, it had been a busy day. She kicked off her shoes next to the couch as she fell into the cushions, reached for the TV remote, and clicked the power on. She had just dropped Henry off at his friend's for a sleepover and Emma was relieved to have the night to herself.

Though it could be nice to have her girlfriend's company, but she decided her girlfriend would be too busy with work to call and ask for her to do something tonight.

Emma sighed as she clicked through the channels on her TV, stopping when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up to answer the door, dragging her feet for she did not wish to get up. As Emma slowly opened the door to see the mayor, her girlfriend, standing in the doorway.

She wore a red, silk, long-sleeve shirt along with a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her legs just perfectly. Regina was dressed quite relaxed for herself for whatever she had planned for the night which was quite obvious with the bottle of wine in one hand and a movie that she couldn't quite read the cover of in the other. It was probably a rom com.

"Henry told me you were alone tonight." Regina spoke. "Sorry I didn't call, I wanted this to be a surprise." Regina smiled as she walked past Emma into the apartment. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

A large smile swept across Emma's face. "No, not at all." She was so excited her girlfriend could come spend time with her. She was dying to see her all day, but she didn't want to disturb her work.

"Good." Regina walked over to the TV across from the couch to pop the DVD in the player. "I got us a movie that looks really interesting." Emma sat on the couch welcoming Regina to sit next to her.

As the movie started up Emma cuddled under Regina's arm. About a half hour passed and Regina was losing her focus on the film. She started to trace her fingers around the blonde's neck in figure eight shapes.

"Regina…"

"Hm?" Regina hummed as she started to trail her finger down to Emma's left breast.

"Stop it, I'm trying to watch the movie." Emma batted her hand away.

"But it's been so long." Regina whined.

Emma just got up to grin at the brunette. "Well, if you insist."


	7. Once Upon A Walking Dead

_Could you write Swan Queen in the zombie apocalypse?_

_Um… Frick yes!_

It had been three weeks since the virus struck. Storybrooke was crawling with walkers. There was no way to get back to the Enchanted Forest, they were stuck in this world with the walking dead. Magic had stopped working, no one knew why, but they wouldn't get through this with magic, magic couldn't help them this time. Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow, David, and Killian kept close when the virus struck, they haven't heard from the others since.

"We can't go back in there, there's too many. There's no way anyone could survive that hoard. Everyone in town has been turned." Regina told Emma. They had been camping outside of Storybrooke ever since those things started showing up, searching for survivors. All they could find was Killian who didn't really help, all he did was harass Emma for being with Regina.

"We need allies. We can't get through this alone, especially if we have our son to look after." Emma held a shovel ready in her hand to enter the town and start cracking skulls.

"Then we search somewhere else. We have no chance here, we're lucky your parents and the pirate can cross the border. Maybe it's a sign to move on Emma, maybe we'll find a refugee camp somewhere." Emma just stared at Regina as she spoke. "Emma, I can't lose you, if I lose you or Henry, or both, I won't be able to go on. I can't keep risking losing you." Regina's eyes swelled up.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. Don't worry, I've got it all under control. Trust me." Emma turned to approach the town that was infested with walking corpses.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand, Emma turned around to see tears streaming down her girlfriend's face. "Emma, please."

Emma's gaze softened when she saw how much this affected Regina. "Okay." She agreed.

They both turned back to their camp with a small kiss.

"We're not going back in." Emma announced to the small group.

"What do you mean we're not going back in?" Killian stood to meet Emma's gaze.

"It's too dangerous. Besides, we're all pretty sure everyone is turned. There's no way anyone could survive what's going on down there."

"And who came up with this idea? Your girlfriend?" Hook taunted.

"And if she did?" Emma challenged. Hook backed off. "Besides, I think it would be a great idea to search for a refugee camp." Emma had grown tired of Hook. At first he was entertaining at first, but he grew creepy with his sex jokes. Regina wasn't a fan of him either. Emma set down her shovel to sit by the campfire next to her son. Regina at on the other side of Henry as they snuggled by the fire. "We'll set out tomorrow."

"We should put this out, it's starting to get dark." David said as he proceeded to put out the fire.

"Go ahead." Emma agreed. Everyone decided that she was most fit to become the leader of their little group after Emma saved everyone from a horde of walkers. Though her parents were King and Queen, Emma was a Princess, she would become leader soon enough, and it seemed like it was time for them to retire.

"Ma, I'm hungry." Henry complained.

"Hi hungry, I'm Ma." Emma joked.

"I hate that joke." Henry grumbled.

"Hey," she cupped Henry's chin to lift his head, "we'll find food soon, I promise." It had been two days since anyone had ate.

"Maybe if you went into Storybrooke again, you could grab something to eat on the way back." Hook suggested.

Emma looked to Regina, Regina shook her head. "If you want to, you can go by yourself, not cowering here while we do all the work." Regina spat.

Everyone was obviously grumpy from not eating.

"We'll find food in our next location, we can go hunting. Stores are too dangerous."

They went on with their passive aggressive conversation for the rest of the evening until everyone grew too tired to speak anymore. It was Snow's turn to keep watch tonight. Emma and Regina lay next to each other with Henry enough space to snuggle in the middle. They drifted off to sleep with fantasy dreams about the next day.

Part 2

There was a soft nudging at Regina's arm to slowly wake her.

"Come on babe, time to go." Emma spoke softly as she tried to wake her sleepy girlfriend.

Regina groaned as she sat up to arch her back into a stretch. Regina became full of the excitement of finally leaving this dreaded, dead infested area. She stood up to see everyone packing up their things into David's trucks and Henry sitting in Emma's yellow bug. Regina would ride with Henry and Emma as Snow and Charming would ride together with Hook in the back of the truck.

"Bring only what you need, we only have so much gas, we'll probably end up traveling by foot." Emma warned.

Regina smiled. "All I need is you and Henry."

"And a change of clothes wouldn't hurt?" Emma teased.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea." Regina chuckled while she walked off to pack her belongings.

There was a scream. It came from the yellow bug. It was Henry. "Ma! Mom!"

Regina was quick to run to the car as Emma quickly grabbed an axe to follow behind. They found half a corpse crawling next to the Emma's bug.

Regina sighed in relief. "Don't worry Henry, just don't let it touch you." Regina directed.

"Henry close your eyes." Emma demanded. Henry obeyed and though Regina was not directed to, she closed her eyes also as Emma swung the axe into the crawler's head.

"Disgusting." Regina muttered as she opened her eyes to see the decapitated half-body. When Henry opened his eyes he turned his head to throw up on the other side of the window from inside the car.

"You okay, H? Didn't touch you, did it?" Emma gave Henry a worried expression.

"No, I'm fine. Just scared me." Henry said, still a bit queezy.

Emma exhaled to relieve the tension that she had built up.

"We're all ready to go!" Snow called from the truck.

Emma threw her a thumbs up signalling it was alright to start moving.


	8. The Librarian

_Ms. Swan has always been fascinated by the head librarian Regina. Emma has been working in the library archives for several weeks and has been working up the nerve to talk to Regina. She just wants to work up the nerve to invite her to the local cafe for coffee to break the ice but will Regina be receptive to her invitation. :)_

Emma watched the gorgeous brunette stamp books from a hole in a bookshelf. She had always admired the head librarian in her several weeks working in the archives. There was something just so intriguing about the woman. Her dark brown hair and chocolate pools of eyes were her best features, well, Emma's favorite thing about everyone were their eyes and hair.

Emma felt cool and confident today, so she would try to invite the woman, which she had been stalking the past several weeks, to coffee. She wasn't sure about how she should approach the librarian, she seemed a bit harsh when it came to interacting with people. Should Emma make it sound like a date or just two girls casualing going out for coffee? If she did make it sound like a date, would the brunette be offended? Emma never even talked to the woman before, she didn't even know her name.

_ It would just be asking her out, nothing fancy, nothing stepping over the line. _Emma convinced herself as she peeked from behind the bookshelf. She approached the desk, stepping one foot in front of the other, slowly but determined. Her breath pace quickened as she drew closer to the pretty woman. She felt like the entire room was watching her, though they were really all attending to their own business.

"Um, hello." Emma spoke to the woman at the desk, regretting speaking as soon as the words left her mouth.

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" She growled without looking up from the books she was stamping.

She knew her name. How did she know her name? "You, uh, you know my name?" The words fumbled out of the blonde's mouth.

"Yes, I'm the one that makes sure you're doing your job. It's my job to know your name." Regina replied, her voice softened as she noticed Emma was quite anxious.

"So, I was, um," Emma scratched the back of her neck.

"Spit it out." Her choice of words were harsh but the way she said them made them sound neutral.

"I was wondering if you might want to, like, I don't know, get coffee at the cafe down the street sometime?" Emma gave a puppy-like smile.

Regina looked up from her work to lock her brown eyes with Emma's forest green ones. "I mean, if you don't want to or you aren't into that sort of thing, it's totally fine."

"Like a date?" Regina arched a brow.

"If you want it to be like a date." Emma shrugged, growing more comfortable with the conversation. "Or not, if you aren't interested."

Regina smiled as she looked back down at the books she was stamping, then back up to meet Emma' gaze once more. "Sure."

"Sure?" Emma's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Yes."

"Well, how does tomorrow morning around seven-thirty sound?" Emma asked.

"Sounds lovely." Regina got back to stamping books. "Now get back to work, dear."


	9. After Coffee

_After a successful coffee date with the head librarian Regina, Emma doesn't want to let the feeling go and tries to muster the courage to ask Regina to her place for dinner. (Idk is this more of the same?_

The automatic door slid open as Emma stepped into the library shyly. The head librarian, Regina, followed behind her only a minute after Emma had entered the room. Regina walked over to her desk as Emma got to organizing books.

They had gone on a coffee date only a half hour before, it went well. The small date was full of small talk, Emma's humor, and little chuckles. The date had gone better than Emma had thought it would turn out, she couldn't wait to ask her out next time.

* * *

It had been three days since Regina and Emma's little coffee date. Emma wanted to take her place with the brunette a step further, she would invite her to dinner. She couldn't help but stress on whether or not it was too early to ask her out a second time, but she'd try it anyway.

Today was a busy day to work at the library. Lots of homeschooled kids, college students, and english teachers. And there she sat, at the front desk talking to a borrower about "Fahrenheit 451", going on how it's meanings about censorship and yadda yadda yadda. Her slender fingers typed over the outdated keyboard, the library didn't have the funds to update computers, they could barely hire Emma.

Regina seemed like she was enjoying her day full of her little conversations with the english teachers. Maybe it could be better with an invitation to dinner with a cute blonde named Emma Swan.

Emma was standing not too far away from the front desk where Regina was chatting it up with a woman that seemed about twice Regina's age. Emma waited got in line behind the older woman. Soon their chattered ended and the woman left with three thick books.

A large smile swept across Regina's face as she noticed the blonde standing in front of her. "How can I help you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, trying to hide the ridiculously large grin that laid on her features.

Emma offered her a small smile in return. "I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing me again?"

Regina lifted her hand to the bottom of her chin before she answered. "Depends on the occasion."

"How about dinner at my house, tomorrow night?"

"Sounds wonderful. I'll be over at eight." Regina responded. Emma smiled in excitement of the chocolate eyed woman's acceptance. "But next time ask me on break so you aren't holding up the line."


	10. How Could You?

_(Robin doesn't exist, he's not a thing and this is cheesy as hell but, ya'know, whatcha gonna do?)_

* * *

"How could you?" Regina exclaimed after she teleported them into her cellar.

"What?" Emma responded, baffled.

"How could you kiss him?" Regina said, raising her voice.

"What? I didn't-" She was cut off by another shot of Regina's angry voice.

"I'm not stupid, Emma! I know the _only_ way your magic could have been taken away was if he kissed you!" Shit, she was yelling now.

"He was drowning, what was I supposed to do?" Emma rose her hands in front of her chest, palms pointed towards Regina and moving up and down, trying to calm Regina's voice.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Regina put her right hand on her hip then rolled her eyes.

How could she do this? How could she kiss him after all they had been through_ and _lie to her? After all they had been through. This was beyond insane. Regina felt a mixture of fear, anger, sadness, and a bit nauseous.

"Regina, please."

"I mean, after all we've been through," her voice cracked into a whisper. "How could you do that?" She took her gaze from Emma to direct it to the floor.

"Regina, he was going to die." Emma deadpanned.

"And pigs can fly."

"Look, you can ask him yourself." Emma took a step toward the chocolate eyed brunette to cup her chin, lifting Regina's head up. "The only one I'll ever want to kiss is you."

At that moment, Emma leaned in, taking Regina's lips to her's. With that simple kiss, there was a shot of pure energy that shot through her body with a white flash.

Emma stepped back from Regina. "Regina… I think my magic is back."


End file.
